Second Chances: Believing Will Make It So
by jtbwriter
Summary: Rick and AJ Simon are presumed dead after a crash, but Laurie Simon and Jaime Austin believe they're alive …When the two women find out that Oscar Goldman was forced to keep them in the dark, they also discover another person is in danger!
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Believing Will Make It So

Rick and AJ Simon are presumed dead after a crash, but Laurie Simon and their friend Jaime Austin believe they're alive. When the two women find out that Oscar Goldman and Rudy Wells kept them in the dark about the brothers being undercover, they also discover that someone else is in danger!

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters from Simon & Simon, Bionic Woman and Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And ...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a new home in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting!

The day was cloudy, with an icy wind whipping across the desert and down into the sage and sand-dusted valley. In front of the little mission church, dozens of people stood outside, waiting to enter the vestibule to pay their respects.

Just inside the door, an old priest stood giving support to a gray-haired woman, as a couple, one in a policeman's uniform, stopped to hug the pair.

"Cecelia, I'm so sorry we weren't here.." Chief of Police Ron Johnson told her, as his wife Abby put an arm around the priest's shoulders.

"Father Nick, thank God you came…have you spoken to Laurie today?"

He nodded, and a reluctant smile tugged at his mouth. "She still says they're alive…but since Oscar and Rudy say there's no proof…"

"We are only doing this as a memorial…" Cecilia interrupted, her eyes suddenly blazing with emotion. "Linda agreed me about this…since none of us can quite believe they're gone."

"Of course, but…what do the kids say?" Ron asked, peering inside the church. Already half full with friends, family and clients, he saw Chief Rob Gamez with Linda Simon, helping seat her distressed children.

"Robbie and Robin both know how Laurie senses things….and after the couple of times she and Rick…" Cecilia's throat closed up with tears, and Ron hugged her.

"It's all right, Cecilia….I know it's too much to ask for another miracle…but until then.."

"Until then we are doing as my father and Rudy tell us."

Abby Johnson turned, and saw Laurie Simon in the sacristy doorway, her face pale but calm.

"Buddy, I'm so sorry..what did Oscar and Rudy say happened?" she asked, letting go of her husband's hand and crossing to her friend. The line of people continued as Laurie spoke.

"That Rick and A.J. were forced off the highway by an out-of control big rig. The trucker survived, but Rick's truck.." she closed her eyes, then opened them as Abby put her arms around her.

"Rick's truck supposedly rolled down the slope and caught fire. He and A.J. …they don't think they got out on time." She finished, her voice steady.

"God, no…honey…" Ron started, then Laurie shook her head.

"I know they're not dead, but since I have no proof….Dad said we have to face facts. I don't know why he and Rudy are so adamant we have this service..but ."

"But we need to say goodbye to the guys, honey." Father Nick stepped forward, then firmly put his hands on her shoulders. "It's been a week, Laurie…"

"Yes, I know…and I'm doing what everyone tells me…but I know…" she began, then Robbie came in the door. "Mama, Andy and Lala and Davey don't want to come in; can they stay in the Sunday School room?"

"Of course, I've never believed in making children attend …services if they didn't want to." Laurie replied, smiling at her son. He in turn embraced her, then stood next to his grandmother and said hello to as the mourners streamed in.

"I'm going to find your sister, just in case she wants Petey and Katey with their cousins." Laurie told him, then Cecilia fixed her with a stern look.

"We're going to start the service as soon as the seats are filled, honey, so please meet me back here with Linda."

"Yes, Mom." Laurie said reluctantly, then leaned over and kissed her cheek, before quickly making her exit.

As she ducked out the back of the sacristy and through the rear door, a hopeless feeling filled her heart, and Laurie ran to the small graveyard, where her great-grandmothers' grave stood.

"Dear God…Grandmother, please….tell me I'm not wrong…please…." She fell to her knees, then covered her face with her hands. "Please….Rick's not dead…I'd know if he was….please…help me convince them to find my love, and my little brother.."

"Laurie!"

Startled, she looked up at the sound of her name, then hurriedly got to her feet, forgetting her arthritic legs. "Jaime?"

A tall, blonde woman stood at the edge of the cemetery, and Laurie rushed to her.

"Sis! Oh my God….I got here as soon as I could…."

"Thank God…oh thank you for getting here so fast…where's Steve?" Laurie embraced her, then looked around.

"He's still undercover….I don't know where he is…but I'm never going to let him be talked into an assignment again. Now, what is going on? Who says Rick and A.J. are dead?" Jaime Austin demanded.

"Dad…and Rudy…they told us that Rick and A.J. died in when Rick's truck crashed.." Laurie explained, taking her arm and walking with her back to the church.

"Oh, no…I'm sorry, honey…" Jaime's eyes filled with tears, and immediately Laurie's welled up.

"It was a week ago, and I don't believe it…I'd know…I'd sense if Rick was dead…and he'd never leave A.J. behind….Wait a minute…" she stopped at the rear of the chapel, then grasped Jaime's hand.

"Help me, Jaime…close your eyes, and concentrate, I'm going to try to reach Rick…and if I can't…Steve."

"Of course…" At once the two women held hands and focused as Laurie "called" out…

"Rick? Darling…where are you? Please answer me…let me know you're alive…please…"

At first neither one felt anything, then a faint voice, almost a feeling came to Laurie..

"Hold on……….Don't give up on me….."

Suddenly it vanished, only for Jaime to gasp "Steve?"

"Laurie, we're waiting for you…oh Jaime…" Cecilia stood at the door, then drew in a breath sharply as Jaime turned to her.

"Cecilia, go through with the service…but …Rick and A.J. are alive…!"


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, honey….tell me how you know Rick and A.J. aren't dead…"

Cecilia Simon sat facing Jaime, folding her hands over and over again. Next to Jaime, Linda sat, wiping her eyes. Laurie perched on the edge of the sofa, a feeling of hope rushing through her. They had made short work of the service by asking Father Nick to say a few words, then Ron spoke. A moment of prayer was requested, then Robbie, on behalf of the family, had thanked the somewhat confused crowd and said goodbye.

"Cecilia, I heard Steve…so very faintly…he said, "Listen." At the same time I felt what Laurie felt…Rick saying something about ..holding on."

"He told me to hold on, not to give up…I won't give up, Mom. Somehow he's alive…we have to find him." Laurie reached out to her, and suddenly Cecilia began to cry.

"Oh, honey…I'm sorry I was so angry…." She began, then Oscar and Rudy came in the room, a stern look on the former OSI chief's face.

"Cec…what's going on…what happened to the memorial?" Oscar asked, as Rudy greeted the other women somberly.

"My sons aren't dead, Oscar….Jaime heard from Steve, then she picked up Rick calling out to Laurie. They're alive….at least Rick is…" She sniffed, as Rudy put an arm around her. Oscar shook his head. "Honey, I'm sorry, but the truth is they died…there's no way they could have survived the crash or the fire. Jaime, what is she talking about? I thought you couldn't pick up Steve from this, uh, distance."

Suddenly Laurie saw an expression of guilt on her adopted father's face, and a growing fear ran cold through her body. "Dad? What is going on? Please tell us….."

Abruptly he turned from them, and Laurie got up, her instincts telling her the man she trusted most next to her husband was hiding something. Going to him, she put a hand on his arm.

"Please, Dad…I will understand…nothing you tell us will make a difference in how I feel, but, you need to tell me the truth…. I won't stop until I know what has happened."

At once the older man turned, then he hugged Laurie tightly, whispering, "Forgive me, baby." Rudy watched his old friend, then sat heavily next to Cecilia and took her hand.

"I'm sorry, Cecilia. This was not our idea…but you have to understand, what we know could put you three in danger…. That is why..well, " he paused, then stared at Oscar.

"You tell them…."

Oscar guided Laurie to sit down on the couch opposite Jaime and Cecilia, then wiping a tear from his eyes, said, "I blame myself for all this, if I had one inkling Rick and A.J. would be in such danger, but …I listened to the Secretary. You see, " he paused, then drew a deep breath. "Rick and A.J. weren't on their way back from fishing, they were undercover at a reunion of Vietnam vets and their survivors in Los Angeles."

"Dad..no….how did the Secretary get you involved?" Laurie was heartsick at her father's being dragged back into active duty.

"He said he needed someone who could coordinate an assignment with two civilians, then told me Rick and A.J. were "our" hope to uncover a plot to kill witnesses to a "friendly fire" incident during the Vietnam War. The reunion included soldiers who had served with Rick, so Oscar was willing to talk to him and A.J. about it.

"_But Dad, there's no way Jim would have been responsible for the sergeant's death…Arnie I can believe, but not Billy or Patrick." Oscar remembered Rick saying, agreeing to at least go to the event. A.J. was more wary, turning to the older man and asking, "What if we find out one of them did witness atrocities…it's been thirty years. There's no statute of limitations for murder."_

"_You and Rick excuse yourselves, then NCIS will have agents present to arrest the suspect. If anything goes wrong, you two get out and they'll handle it." Oscar was confident the guys could handle the assignment._

"Everything went as planned, and Rick found out not only was an officer named Billy Hawthorne guilty of an accidental shooting back in 1967, but another of his comrades was blackmailing him. When Rick's former patrol leader threatened to report him to NCIS, the blackmailer attempted to poison him, only Rick and A.J. switched drinks on the killer and ..well, he's in the hospital awaiting trial." Oscar stopped and cleared his throat as Rudy added, "Rick was kind of down, Missy, cause he trusted this guy, so he and A.J. skipped the farewell dinner for the reunion, and headed back here."

Tears filled Laurie's eyes as she said, "Rick called me, he said he and A.J. were homesick and were coming home early. I asked him how many fish he and A.J. had caught, and he said, "Not enough to make it worthwhile, sweetheart." I told him I'd…" she stopped and wiped her eyes. "She said she'd make it worth his while when he and A.J. got home, and I told him A.J. was in for the same prize." Linda continued, patting her sister-in-law's knee.

Suddenly Laurie jerked her head toward Oscar. "Dad…did anyone check out if these guys …if one of them could have sabotaged Rick's truck. .then took them hostage when it crashed…."

"Like that Chief Branson did, remember?" Linda finished her thought, only for Oscar to shake his head.

"I thought of that, honey…only both men are at Leavenworth, awaiting a military trial. We checked out the others at the reunion, they all have alibis…."

"But what about one of their family members, or .." Laurie stopped when Oscar held up his hand.

"Please, Laurie….we've done all the checking on this…. When Rudy and I got the call from the police that a truck matching Rick's was in an accident…we raced over there, but…there was nothing anyone could do…all that was left of the guys was Rick's hat, and A.J.'s wallet.. I would give anything to be wrong about this…."

"But you are, Oscar." Jaime broke in, a determined look on her face. "I know what Laurie and I heard….and Steve must have too. Is there any way, any that Rick and A.J. could have gotten out of that truck…maybe they saw or heard something they shouldn't have and they're hiding…"

Before Oscar could open his mouth, Rudy spoke up. "We thought of that, honey…If they did, don't you think they would have come out of hiding by now.. especially with the newspaper reports.."

"Maybe they can't….Dad…" Laurie swallowed, then asked him resolutely. "Are you certain this assignment was on the up and up…that the Secretary or his people didn't try to cover up something?"

A look of uncertainty was in Oscar's eyes as Rudy reluctantly admitted, "I wish I could say "No", Missy. I don't trust Thorpe, he was so eager for Oscar and I to ride home with Rick and A.J. afterwards. If we hadn't had to go to that hearing about Russ's killer in Santa Barbara…."

"You and Rudy were supposed to be with my boys?" Now Cecelia broke in, meeting Oscar's eyes for the first time. At once he frowned. "Yes, we were all going to ride back together….." Abruptly he stood up, then reached for the cordless phone and vanished into the kitchen, leaving five worried people behind.

"Something doesn't feel …right." Linda broke the silence, then glanced at Rudy, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Uh, Rudy…when you and Dad found Rick's truck…you said only his hat, and A.J.'s wallet were found?" Laurie spoke up urgently, and the old doctor turned his gaze to her.

"Yes, Missy….that's why we wouldn't let you see the truck…it was still smoking, but the fire burned everything but that old hat…and.."

"What about his watches?" Laurie interrupted, and at once Rudy stared at her.

"Rick's watches?….We didn't see them, but they probably burned up….oh, I get it! You mean his emergency homing device…..he always had that in his back pocket….."

"And it was shockproof and waterproof and fireproof, right?" Laurie pressed, then saw Rudy's eyes light up.

"Right, Missy……good work!"

"And bad on our part, Rudy." Oscar came barreling into the room, then held up his hand.

"I just spoke to Melrose…..he's had Thorpe under surveillance for some time….and we believe he's the one behind the guys…going missing….." At his words, Cecilia sat up, her eyes shining with hope.

"Oscar, you mean…you do believe Rick and A.J. are alive!"

Slowly he nodded. "I'm sorry Cec, I was so positive, so certain when I saw his truck…I should have known…" He looked over at Laurie then Jaime. "But one thing I've learned, I never again will doubt your instincts, either of you."

"Oh, Dad…." Now Laurie fought back her tears as she moved forward to hug him. He clung to her for a moment, then cleared his throat as Rudy embraced the other women.

"Okay, now we have to find them….wherever they are. The first matter of business is securing the kids…then I'll have Melrose set up a new tail on Thorpe."


	3. Chapter 3

"_What the…A.J….that was gunfire!"_

_Rick battled the wheel as his truck swerved, his steering gone. Along side of him a dark sports car sped by, flashes of light coming from the windows. Both he and A.J. ducked, then he looked up and saw ahead of him was a big rig, seemingly stalled in the right lane. Turning the wheel to the right as hard as he could, he managed to only clip the rear of the last trailer. Rick yelled, "Jump!" to his brother as his truck flew off the highway. Within seconds Rick saw A.J. pop open his door and leap away from the vehicle. Rick had unlocked his seat belt, then using his momentum leaned against the driver's side door and let it propel him out of the cab and into a brush-lined gully. Landing in a thick patch of sage, he grabbed hold of the bush and managed to stop his slide down the slope. "A.J.!" he called, then Rick heard him answer "Over here….behind the trees." _

_Catching his breath, he watched as his truck finally hit the bottom of the ravine, then explode in a ball of fire. "That was supposed to be us." He thought, dazed, then carefully made his way down the hillside to a stand of trees halfway down. Reaching his brother, Rick saw him wincing as he sat on the ground, his left ankle swelling._

"_A.J., are you all right? That ankle doesn't look good…" _

"_Oh, I caught it on the way down, but I don't think it's broken. You okay?" A.J.'s eyes scoured his face._

"_Just peachy, there goes my favorite truck….A.J….down!" Rick whispered, then the two of them burrowed into the foliage._

"_Is anyone down there?" An unfamiliar voice called, then the sound of a car stopping let them know help had arrived._

"_Did you see what happened?" At that A.J. whispered, "It's Steve!"_

"_Uh, no…except whoever was in that truck probably bought it! I'd better call it in!" The first voice faded, then Rick saw their friend peering down the slope._

"_Steve! It's us…get down here." He yelled, then saw the big man move down the hill. Suddenly the smoke billowed up toward them, and Steve ran to them. As he reached the brothers, Rick told him, "We've got to get out of here, take A.J. first.."_

"_No, I can make it…" A.J. interrupted… Steve instantly lifted A.J. up with his bionic arm, then barked at Rick, "Hang on to me." Rick grabbed his shirt, then found himself being rushed up the slope at 50 miles per hour…._

It was cold, but thanks to the blankets Steve had swiped from A.J.'s, it could have been worse. Rick kept telling himself that…even though "hearing" the grief and anguish of his wife and sister-in-law was almost too much to bear. Besides, until they found who the would-be killer was…their family was in too much danger to risk "coming back to life". For five days they had waited for a break, only to be disappointed. The day of their "memorial", it was all Rick could do to stay hidden. He had "heard" his wife's call, and against his better judgment, he'd told her to "hang on".

But from their vantage point, the brothers could watch over their family. As he tried to get comfortable in the old camper shell, an "Ow!" reminded him of their cramped quarters.

"Watch it, Rick! This isn't the roomiest place we've been!"

"Sorry, A.J….." he sighed, then turned to see an apologetic A.J. wiggle into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry too, Rick. I guess it's hearing how the kids are reacting, and Linny… When I think of what this is doing to Mom…"

"Don't, A.J….this is the only way we have of protecting them, until we catch whoever tried to kill us." Rick reminded him. Just then a "shave and a haircut" knock tensed both of them, until the third member of the "stakeout" opened the door.

"I've got coffee and breakfast burritos…sorry it took so long, but Robin was kind of upset.. and…" Steve Austin apologetically handed each of them a bag and a cup of steaming liquid.

"Don't be, Steve..I'm just grateful you were there for her." Rick patted the big man's shoulder as he made room next to A.J. and opened his own bag.

"Besides, you were the one who made sure we were here to enjoy Robin's …hmmmm" A.J. bit into his niece's breakfast specialty. At that, both Steve and Rick chuckled.

"I get it, pal…and you're welcome." Steve replied, then sobered as he added, "But guys, I have to tell you, Laurie's refusing to believe you guys are dead has gotten out. Jaime let me know Oscar's heard from Thorpe that he wants her to stop asking questions."

Furious, Rick opened his mouth but shut it as their friend continued, "But Oscar reminded him that it was Thorpe who promised protection for you guys, and that "your" family deserves answers."

"So, you think this might bring out our would-be assassin?" A.J. asked, finishing his meal.

"I think this will give us not only our assassin, but why Thorpe was so insistent that you guys ….wait a minute.." Steve concentrated for a minute, his face hardening at whatever he picked up. Putting his transmitter on, he listened for several moments. The brothers stared at him, then worriedly glanced at each other.

Finally he told them, "Oscar told the girls that he and Rudy were supposed to ride back with you. Laurie called to me…warning me that she thinks they are next to be killed! I told her to stay with Linda and Cecilia at all times…but Rick…that would explain why Thorpe had you attacked. You guys weren't the target….Oscar and Rudy were!"

"And we played right into their hands…letting Thorpe know of our every move, giving our evidence about Billy and Patrick to NCIS…are they in on it?" Rick said furiously.

"I don't think so …I think Thorpe has someone inside.. someone that was at your reunion……." Steve stopped, then a look of satisfaction crossed his face.

"Listen, guys…hang loose here…I've got something to check out….but, Rick, this "Arnie", what's his name again?"

Rick frowned, "Whining Arnie?…it's…oh my God!" At once A.J. grabbed his arm.

"Thorpeson……I remember too…Steve, you've got to warn Oscar and Rudy!"

"On my way, pal…..time for me to come back from my "assignment"…." Steve managed a grin, then slid out of the top of the shell and jumped out the door, locking it behind him.

"Steve!" Rick rapped on the window, then saw the big man turn.

"Be careful!" he mouthed, and got a high sign from Steve.

"Now we wait…." A.J. grumbled, grabbing up his binoculars and focusing on his home.

For the next several hours, the brothers took turns watching as Ron Johnson stopped by with Abby, then left. Then Oscar and Rudy left to meet with OSI Chief Melrose. Wishing they had not lost their watches in the crash, Rick suddenly remembered the bulge in his rear pocket, and pulled out his emergency transmitter.

"Dang it, A.J…..now I know why Laurie picked up we didn't "die"…I should have left this behind too…."

"But we left our watches…unless…someone took them before Oscar and Rudy got there?" A.J. guessed. The two Simons stared at each other, an increasing fear in them.

Inside A.J.'s condo, a similar feeling was growing in the three Simon women. None of them wanted to give voice to it, but Linda was the first to say aloud what they were thinking.

"I keep thinking…what if by finding A.J. and Rick, we lead this Thorpe to their hiding place, and he has them killed!"

"Don't say that, honey… Oscar won't let anything happen to them now…especially since he's got the OSI backing him!" Cecilia retorted, belying her stern words with a quick hug of her daughter-in-law. "I just want to be able for Laurie to tell everyone "I told you so!"

"I want to, too, Mom!" Laurie smiled weakly, her feeling of "something wrong" growing stronger by the minute. Just then Oscar's car pulled into the driveway, stopping to let off Rudy, then pulling into the garage. Linda greeted him at the door as he rubbed his hands together. "Boy, it's cold for September, got any coffee on, honey?"

"All ready for you, Rudy…Have a seat and I'll bring it to you." She replied, relieved he was home. As she went past Laurie, Linda remembered belatedly, "Darn…I forgot to get the steaks out of the freezer, can you go to the garage, honey?"

"Sure, besides, I want to see what's keeping Dad." Laurie got up and went down the hall to the laundry room, where she unlocked the garage access door, then closed it behind her. As she came down the few steps to where the freezer was, she noticed Oscar's car was still running and the garage door was partly open.

"Dad? You forgot to turn off the motor ….she began, then froze. Ahead of her lay Oscar, his body motionless next to the open door of his car.

"Dad?" Laurie gasped, then ran to her father's side. Just as she knelt down next to him, a creaking noise caught her ear, then the garage door closed. Instantly the space began to fill with exhaust.

"Dad…Dad…wake up." She pleaded quietly, glancing around the dimly lit garage. Something or someone…was in the room..she knew it. Just then Oscar groaned, and she almost wept with relief. Realizing she had to shut off the car engine, she whispered,

"Dad, stay still, I'm going to turn off the car." As she opened the car door wider to reach in and turn the key, someone grabbed her, lifting her up. As she started to scream, a hand covered her mouth and nose with a cloth.

"Not a sound, Mrs. Simon…..you and your father are going to die nice and peaceful."


	4. Chapter 4

"Rick!"

He heard his name, her "call"….terror, fear… _"God, no!"_ he thought, then rage filled him and he nudged A.J. to move over, then slid past him and down the short ladder.

"What…what's wrong?" A.J. sat up from his vantage point in the camper, then grabbed at his brother as he started to climb out of the truck. "Rick…where are you going, you'll be spotted." Just then a muffled cry sounded, "Help!"

"Laurie..she's in danger…she's calling out…A.J….look!" He pointed at A.J.'s condo, where smoke was coming out from under the garage door.

"Rick, I'm calling Ron…wait a minute, who's that?" Rick saw what A.J. was looking at; a man running out of the shadows of the parking area.

"Get Ron, then follow me!" Rick was already running along the driveway, then veered into the set back between houses and cold-cocked the stranger as he snuck along the garage wall. Taken by surprise, the tall, thin man fell like a rock, and Rick made sure he was unconscious before turning toward the smoking building. Suddenly the front door of the condo opened, and a frantic Cecilia came rushing out. "Rick! Rick! Where have you been? Where's A.J.?"

"He's coming, Mom…now call Robbie and Rob…Laurie's in danger…" he half-hugged his mother, then went to the garage and hit the manual open switch. The door made a funny noise as it started to open, then stopped.

"Damn!" Rick swore, then yanked at the door, managing to open it halfway. Crawling underneath, he immediately began to cough as he realized Oscar's car was running. Staggering to his feet, he started towards the vehicle, then saw two figures, one trying to get to his feet, the other….

"Dad?!" At the sound of Rick's voice, the older man looked up, then choked "Son….help me…..knocked out…" At once Rick was at his wife's side, lifting her into a sitting position.

Laurie was moaning his name, then as he scooped her up in his arms, her eyes fluttered open.

"Sweetheart, stay with me….we'll be out of here in a moment." Rick said, trying to reassure her. With Oscar leaning on him, Rick carried his precious burden as far as the garage door, then saw a stick wedged into the door mechanism.

"Oscar, can you pull that out?:" He asked, then watched gratefully as the other man pulled the stick out of the door.

Immediately the door went up, and Rick and Oscar made their way out of the smoke-filled garage. At once they were surrounded by Ricky and Rudy, Linda hanging on to A.J., and Ron Johnson. Cries and questions filled the air as Rick was embraced from all sides.

"Thank God! I should have known…." Ron commented, as he took the woozy Oscar from Rick's grasp. Rudy led the way into the house, where Rick gently placed his wife on one sofa, while Oscar almost collapsed on the other. Cecilia came into the room with Rudy's bag, then took her place next to Oscar.

"Ambulance is on the way…now who the hell is that guy Jaime's threatening to kill?" Ron added, once he saw Rudy working on Oscar. "She says he's the one who did this to Oscar and Laurie?"

"He's Arnold Thorpeson, also known as Arnold Thorpe…the brother of the Secretary." A.J. volunteered angrily, and Oscar pushed aside the oxygen mask Rudy had placed on him. "He's the reason you and A.J were sent to that reunion…" he started, then stopped, wheezing.

"Easy Dad, it's okay. You and Rudy had no way of knowing….you two were the real targets. Arnie was always whining about he was going to tell his brother this, and he was going to tell his brother that…. I guess once he was made secretary, Thorpe decided to clean up his brother's mess." Rick explained, his eyes riveted on Laurie's face. Her eyes were open now, and when he saw tears filling them, he drew her to him. "Darlin'…can you hear me? It's all right.. I'm sorry, I should never have left you …"

"Rick….you came back to me…I knew you wouldn't leave me…" she interrupted, then kissed him, silencing his apology. At that Linda made a noise, then A.J. took her in his arms as she sobbed, "I thought you were gone…you better not ever do that again! Where have you been?".

"With me." Steve Austin came into the room, his arm around a relieved Jaime. At once everyone started talking, until Rick let out a whistle. "Okay..one at a time!"

"Steve, you knew they were alive?" Cecilia demanded, then subsided as he replied, "Yes, I found them in the ravine after their truck crashed. When Rick told me what had happened, I thought they were still in danger. So Rick and A.J. left their watches in the cab and I helped them up to the highway. Once we figured out it would be safer if you thought that the guys were dead, we got a used camper shell for my truck, and found a vantage point where we could watch over you and the girls."

"Oh, Steve….thank you for saving them, and I'm sorry I got mad…." Cecilia apologized, nearly in tears and at once Steve hugged her. "It's okay, Cecilia….I know what we did was cruel, but we had to make sure you and Linda and Laurie were safe…."

"And I had to see that my Laurie was okay…that she knew I would never just leave her." Rick kissed her forehead, and she relaxed against his chest. "And you kept your word, thank you, darling." Laurie whispered, her eyes bright with happiness.

"Well, I'm taking our would-be killer off Jaime's hands, and I'll be back for your statements, guys." Ron promised, earning a hug from each of the women.

Watching their assailant taken away, Rick felt his wife shiver, and he cuddled her to his chest. "I'm here, sweetheart…..Okay?"

"Yes, love….I just want to look after you for weeks and weeks…" Laurie declared, then giggled as Rick kissed her, saying, "Works for me!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Father Nick….Ceci says Uncle Steve saved Daddy, but I think it was a miracle, don't you?"

The silver-haired priest hid a smile as he regarded A.J.'s youngest son. "Well, considering your Dad and Uncle Rick survived a bad car crash, I'd say it was a miracle, too. Now what do you have behind your back?"

"A surprise for Daddy, I made him his favorite cookies, Mom said I could." Proudly Robin held out a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Now that is very nice, son. Why don't you put them at your Daddy's chair at the table. I'm going to meet with your Mom and Dad and your Aunt and Uncle, then we'll have lunch, okay?" Rick came in at this and grinned as Robin slapped hands with Father Nick and said, "Okay, Father!", then ran off.

"No wonder Robin always says "you're more fun to play with!" Rick said, plopping down in his chair. Nick shook his head, laughing. "Out of all A.J.'s kids, he's the one with the most different way of looking at things."

Slowly Rick's smile faded as he remembered why they were gathering in the living room of the ranch. Two weeks after he and A.J. came out of hiding, emotions were still running high within the Simon family. Already he and A.J. talked to A.J.'s kids, then Laurie had planned dinner with Robbie and Robin and their families.

For the most part, the children had accepted why their father had to pretend to be dead, and A.J. and Linda had kissed and made up so many times, Rick had started fanning them every time they entered a room. However, there was an undercurrent of unhappiness between Cecilia and Oscar that couldn't be covered up. Laurie had taken Cecelia aside, hoping she could get their problems out in the open, but true to form Cecelia was firm about her privacy.

"It's between Oscar and I, honey…we're alright."

As for Robin and Robbie, both of them had been so grateful to see Rick, it brought tears to his eyes. But Andy and Lala had been silent in their reactions, and Petey kept running back to hug Rick when Robin and Ian got ready to leave

"I think we need to talk to Father Nick, Pop…all of us." Robbie had said finally, and Laurie called their friend to have him visit for the weekend.

"Rick?"

Startled, Rick turned and saw understanding in the priest's eyes. "Sorry, Father….you were saying?"

"Nothing, son…except we should begin. I'll call the kids and Cecilia; why don't you go get Laurie and Linda and A.J.."

"Thanks." Rick started down the hall, then knocked on the guest room door. "It's a raid, break it up!" He called loudly, and snickered at the groans from his brother and sister-in-law. After a moment the door opened, and a mussed up looking A.J. stuck his head out.

"Very funny….is Father Nick ready?"

"Yep, so you and Linda go ahead, I'm going to get Laurie." Rick said, then turned and went to their bedroom door. Before he could knock, the door opened, and a worried looking Laurie appeared.

"Rick, is Father Nick ready? Because if he wants to just talk to the kids, that's okay…." she began, only for Rick to put his arm around her.

"I love you, sweetheart, and it's going to be okay…I promise. If it gets too much for you….we'll just excuse ourselves."

For an answer, Laurie snaked her arms around him, then kissed him. For a long moment they held onto each other, then breathless, she pulled away, saying, "I love you so, … as long as you're near me…"

"Never, I'm never leaving you behind again.…assignment or no assignment…." Rick vowed huskily. His arm around her, he realized she had lost weight, and guilt raced through him.

"_You'd think I would have noticed what this has done to her…."_ He mused, then caught sight of her eyes on his.

"Rick…I'm alright now…please believe me, darling…"she assured him, holding tightly to his hand. "Maybe it'll do us good to talk…"

"Okay, but I have a feeling Mom has a few words to say…" he grimaced.

Once they joined their family and friends in the living room, Rick and A.J. looked at the expressions on their loved ones faces, and each let out a deep breath. Melly, Robin, Katey and Davey had all had a "private" talk with Father Nick and their parents and grandparents, and were playing outside with Abby Johnson and Jaime Austin and Jack.

But the older Simon and Whitecloud children wore differing masks of concern, indifference and confusion. It was to them that Father spoke first.

"Okay, first off, Ricky, Ceci, Andy, Lala, Petey…you are the ones that need most to know why your Uncle and Grandfather had to lie and pretend to be dead. Rick, I think you need to tell them what happened."

"Well, basically, your dad…" he looked at Ricky and Ceci, "and I were asked to solve a mystery…" Rick explained how he and his brother and Oscar and Rudy were tricked into the risky assignment. As A.J. described how they survived the truck crash, first Ricky then Ceci got teary, realizing that Steve had saved their father and uncle by hiding them, then helped watch over the family.

"As soon as we knew what the bad guy was going to do, that's where we were able to say we were alive, guys. We never meant for you to feel so bad or be afraid." Rick finished.

There was a moment of silence, then Ricky spoke up, wiping his eyes.

"I know you didn't, Uncle Rick….and we understand….but…why didn't anyone listen to Auntie Laurie?"

At that Laurie shook her head, not wanting to say anything. Nick looked at her then sighed.

"That's a good question, son….I guess none of us wanted to think your dad and uncle had suffered….that's why at the memorial it was just a picture of both of them. If we believed your aunt…we'd have had to fear the guys behind the attempt on them would try again."

Ceci looked mutinously at the priest. "I know, but why didn't anyone listen…Auntie doesn't make things up."

At that Oscar raised his head, then faced the young girl. "We know that, honey….and your Uncle Rudy and I will never again doubt your Auntie….we just wanted to protect your mom and your auntie. We're sorry."

At his honest admission, Ricky's calm exterior broke, and he and a sobbing Ceci got up and hugged first Laurie, Rudy, then Oscar. Immediately Andy and Lala and Petey did the same thing, then Rick opened his arms and enveloped all of the children in an emotional embrace, then passed them along to A.J..

"It's okay, it's all right…" he told them, then Father Nick suggested, "if you guys ever want to talk, you can always reach me. Why don't you all go outside with Abby, there's a barbeque to fix."

"Okay, Father…" Lala wiped her eyes, then led the now relieved bunch of teenagers out to the patio. As soon as the door closed on the last child, Oscar looked at Laurie, then took her hand.

"I promise, honey…and this is the truth. .I never again will doubt you, or your instincts."

Tears filled her eyes as she replied, "I know Dad, and I trust you. I promised God…and Grandmother and whoever listened to me that if Rick came back to me, I wouldn't complain or fuss or get mad about anything ….." Laurie bit her lip trying not to breakdown. "I only wanted Rick and A.J. to be all right."

"And we are, sis." A.J. reached over and squeezed her shoulder. Suddenly Cecelia spoke up.

"I owe you an apology too, honey. I was so upset; I just wanted to punish everyone for losing my sons…Thank you for never giving up."

"Oh, Mom….." at that Laurie couldn't stop the tears. "I hated having argue, to tell you why I knew Rick and A.J. were alive….but it hurt so much to see Linny crying, and the kids….when I knew…" she swallowed a sob and put an emotional Rick's hand against her heart. "That Rick wouldn't leave me like that….."

"That's what we need to hold on to…" Father Nick said, a surprised note in his voice. "Believing when nothing else makes sense, something I forgot. And Linda.." he turned to her as she tried to stop crying, her hand in A.J.'s.

"You and Laurie showed respect to me and Oscar and Rudy even though we didn't listen to you…. Thank you for being more adult then we were."

Linda nodded, then clasped hands with Laurie. "Guess we all learned something .."

Just then a wet streak tore through the house, then jumped into Oscar's lap, startling the group. All five children raced in behind Jack, trailed by Jaime, laughing and talking at once. Oscar burst into laughter, then told the little dog. "Looks like you need a towel, Jack…come on, let's clean up. You too, babe.." he added, teasingly to Jaime.

"Okay, kids, that goes for you too….go wash up, I guess the coals should be hot enough by now…." Rick wiped his eyes and grinned at the kids.

"What did you learn, Uncle Rick?" Ceci hung back to ask.

"That I have the best family in the world!" He said, dropping a kiss on her cheek, then cuddled Laurie against his shoulder, adding, "And that I will always listen to my wife."

"That's a great moral…." A.J. started, then met his wife's eyes…."I will always listen to my wife!"

"That's the spirit!" Linda laughed, then kissed A.J. as he waltzed her out of the room.

Inside the kitchen, Abby Johnson sniffed, then accepted a handkerchief from her husband as they watched the happy couple from the doorway.

"Somehow that idea will go over very well in our house too." Abby said meaningfully to Ron.

"Yes, dear." he grinned, then caught sight of their friends coming to join them.

"Abby."

"Yes Ron?"

"Remind me never to doubt believing again."

Fin


End file.
